1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a USB (Universal Serial Bus) connector adapted for being normally and reversely mated with a mating plug.
2. Description of Related Art
China Patent No. 203859265, issued on Oct. 1, 2014, discloses a USB receptacle connector including an insulative housing and two rows of terminals. Each row of terminals include two positive power terminals and two grounding terminals positioned at opposite sides of the two positive power terminals. Such connector is not intended to transfer multiple signals.
China Patent No. 204315752, issued on May 6, 2015, discloses a USB receptacle connector including an insulative housing and two rows of terminals. Each row of terminals include a detecting terminal, a pair of USB 2.0 signal terminals, a power terminal, and a grounding terminal. The power and grounding terminals are positioned at a same side of the detecting terminal and the pair of USB 2.0 signal terminals and beyond the detecting terminal.
A USB receptacle connector having a new terminal arrangement is desired.